leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Swain/rozwój
Stara Najwcześniejsze informacje o Swainie pochodzą z notatek jednego z lekarzy. Według nich, Swain dotarł na oddział bez płaczu ani zażaleń, z prawą nogą złamaną w pół oraz kośćmi sterczącymi przez skórę. Mały, patrzący gniewnie zdawał się przymocowany do jego ramienia. Lekarz wpatrywał się z przerażeniem, gdy młodzieniec odpowiadał z nieludzkim spokojem na pytania dotyczące jego zdrowia oraz wieku. Nawet mimo wielokrotnych trzasków, gdy piaskowe odważniki nastawiały jego piszczel, Swain nie mrugnął ani nie drgnął, nawet podczas trzaśnięcia kości strzałkowej. Odrzucił zalecenia lekarza w sprawie leczenia nogi za pomocą magii, prosząc wyłącznie o kulę, zanim się oddalił. Następne informacje pojawiły się w dokumentach noxiańskiego wojska, jednakże jasne jest, że nie są one kompletne. W normalnych warunkach, okaleczony chłopiec zostałby odrzucony przez dumne noxiańskie legiony, ale informacje wskazują, że jego pierwszym odznaczeniem był stopień oficerski. Żołnierze, którzy pod nim służyli (oraz przeżyli), pozostali pod jego rozkazami z niezłomną wiarą i lojalnością. Błyskawicznie awansował w hierarchii Najwyższego Dowództwa, często zyskując pozycję, gdy wyżsi rangą prosili o zdegradowanie w celu dołączenia do jego jednostki. Będący przebiegłym strategiem, Swain był odznaczany po każdej stoczonej bitwie, w której uczestniczył, kuśtykając na czele oddziału. Jego dążenie do władzy zdawało się niepowstrzymane, do momentu gdy nagle został usunięty, i to tuż przed inwazją na – zadziwiająca decyzja, cuchnąca biurokratyczną dywersją. Jeżeli Swain był wściekły z powodu tego wydarzenia, nigdy tego nie okazał. Jego twarz była tak nieprzenikniona, że niektórzy wierzyli, że to maska, ukrywająca coś zupełnie nieludzkiego. Jeszcze więcej kontrowersji otaczało ptaka, który nigdy nie opuszczał jego ramienia i którego imię Swain szeptał tylko i wyłącznie do niego samego. Rozwój Prawo do rządzenia right|200px Z radością ogłaszam, że naszą następną po dużą aktualizację rozgrywki i grafiki dostanie nie kto inny, jak sam przywódca , Swain. Zacznijmy od tego, że jego wygląd nie wytrzymał za dobrze próby czasu. Swain powinien być wszechpotężnym władcą Noxusu, a w tej chwili niespecjalnie takiego przypomina. Także jego motyw słabo pasuje do faktycznego stylu gry — jest Wielkim Taktykiem, a jednak gra raczej jak kradnący życie obrońca/mag bitewny.Plany dotyczące bohaterów: lipiec 2017 Od pewnego czasu również jego rozgrywka stanowiła problem projektancki. Jeśli Swain zostaje w tyle, przestaje mieć faktyczny wpływ na grę. Jeśli wysunie się naprzód, staje się niemożliwym do zabicia obrońcą, który potrafi także zadawać ogromne obrażenia. Ponadto wiele mocy Swaina idzie w jego umiejętności i efekty, przeciwko którym wrogowie w zasadzie nic nie mogą zrobić. Przyglądając się mu jako całości, uznaliśmy, że odnowienie go to świetna okazja, by wypuścić bohatera godnego dowodzenia jednym z najbardziej bezwzględnych i charakterystycznych narodów . Odświeżymy jego wygląd, aby lepiej pasował do motywu wodza Noxusu, a także wprowadzimy znaczące poprawki do jego rozgrywki. Chcemy zachować nietkniętą „esencję” Swaina, mimo przebudowy całości jego zestawu od zera. Wciąż jesteśmy na samym początku prac nad Swainem, ale w dalszym ich toku podamy więcej szczegółów. Cena ambicji Teraz, kiedy prace nad Swainem są w dalszym stadium, możemy powiedzieć wam więcej o kierunku, który dla niego obraliśmy. Po wielu dyskusjach doszliśmy do wniosku, że motyw „bezwzględnego dyktatora”, który włada potężną czarną magią byłby bardziej satysfakcjonujący dla Swaina w porównaniu z jego obecnym tytułem Wielkiego Taktyka. Pozycja lidera jednej z największych nacji oznacza wielką przebiegłość i ambicję. Uważamy, że obie te cechy są istotne dla postaci Swaina. Koniec końców, wydawało nam się również, że kruczy generał powinien być na polu walki, wydzierając dusze z ciał swoich wrogów, a nie siedzieć w namiocie i rozkazywać swoim oddziałom. nadchodzą, a ich ambitny lider już jest o krok dalej niż wy. Co będziecie w stanie poświęcić?Plany dotyczące bohaterów: październik 2017 center|500px Noxiański Wielki Generał center|500px Aktualizacja center|600px Swain jest wizjonerskim przywódcą , który z linii frontu wydaje rozkazy korpusom wojennym. Mimo że podczas wojen z Ionią doznał poważnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, przejął władzę nad Noxusem dzięki bezwzględnej determinacji i nowej, demonicznej dłoni. Teraz Wielki Generał wychodzi marszem naprzeciw nadchodzącej ciemności, którą tylko on może zobaczyć.Aktualizacja bohatera: Swain, Wielki Generał Noxusu Umiejętności *''UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ BIERNA: '' **''Krwiożercze: Swain może od czasu do czasu kliknąć prawym przyciskiem na pobliskiego unieruchomionego wrogiego bohatera, by wyrwać mu Skrawek Duszy, zadając obrażenia i przyciągając go do siebie.'' **''Stado: Wrodzy bohaterowie pozostawiają Skrawek Duszy, kiedy giną. Mroczne kruki zbierają pobliskie Skrawki Duszy, lecząc Swaina o część jego maksymalnego zdrowia. Swain może posiadać wiele Skrawków naraz.'' *''Q: '' **''Swain wystrzeliwuje kilka pocisków nieziemskiej mocy przed siebie, a każdy zadaje obrażenia pierwszemu trafionemu wrogowi. Wrogowie mogą zostać trafieni wieloma pociskami, ale pełne obrażenia otrzymują tylko od pierwszego. Pociski przebijają jednostki, które zabiją, przywracając Swainowi część many.'' *''W: '' **''Swain otwiera oko demona w wybranym miejscu, które po pewnym opóźnieniu zadaje obrażenia i spowalnia wszystkich wrogów na danym obszarze.'' **''Wizja Imperium zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia bohaterom dotkniętym wybuchem, ujawnia ich i daje Swainowi Skrawek Duszy za każdego trafionego bohatera.'' **''Rzucenie Pokuszenia nie przerywa kamuflażu Demonicznego Cienia.'' *''E: '' **''Swain wysyła swoją demoniczną rękę do przodu, zadając obrażenia wszystkim wrogom na jej drodze. Następnie ręka powraca do Swaina i wybucha na pierwszym trafionym wrogu, zadając obrażenia i unieruchamiając wszystkich wrogów trafionych wybuchem.'' *''R: '' **''W momencie użycia Swain zyskuje dużo pkt. zdrowia i przez dłuższy czas wysysa życie pobliskich wrogów (priorytetowo traktuje bohaterów).'' **''Kiedy Demoniczne Wzejście się skończy, Swain zużywa swoje Skrawki Duszy, by rzucić Rozszczepienie Duszy — eksplozję demonicznej energii, która zadaje obrażenia wrogom znajdującym się najbliżej niego. Im więcej zużyje Skrawków Duszy, tym wyższe będą obrażenia Rozszczepienia Duszy.'' **''Po wyssaniu wystarczająco dużej ilości zdrowia Swain może zakończyć Demoniczne Wzejście i wcześniej rzucić Rozszczepienie Duszy.'' Gra jako Swain center|500px Grając Swainem, stajecie się generałem czarnoksiężnikiem, który na polu bitwy zabiera życie — i dusze — wrogów. Zdobądźcie przewagę nad wrogami za pomocą '''Nigdyruchu' oraz Wizji Imperium i podetnijcie im skrzydła, przełamując ich szyki.'' Kiedy wasze plany zaczną się układać, udajcie się na linię frontu i siejcie zniszczenie dzięki '''Ręce Śmierci', a potem zakpijcie sobie z kontrataków, wysysając zdrowie za pomocą Demonicznego Wzejścia. Kiedy poziom zdrowia wrogów będzie niski, zdruzgotajcie ich formację Rozszczepieniem Duszy i odnieście zwycięstwo na chwałę Noxusu.'' }} Porady center|500px *''Długi czas działania Demonicznego Wzejścia i krótki czas odnowienia Ręki Śmierci pozwalają Swainowi na branie udziału w ukochanych przez niego przeciągających się potyczkach, ale z upływem czasu miewa problemy z trzymaniem się blisko wrogów. Mistrzowie Swaina powinni robić użytek z run i przedmiotów, które temu zaradzą.'' *''Ogromny zasięg rzucenia Wizji Imperium pozwala na wywieranie wpływu na wielkie połaci mapy. Wypatrujcie okazji do „gankowania” dla współgraczy poza ekranem, śledźcie wrogiego dżunglera lub sprawdzajcie, co dzieje się w pobliżu celów, gdzie brak wam totemów.'' *''Swain dzięki Krwiożerczemu Stadu może chwytać wrogich bohaterów unieruchomionych przez dowolny efekt, niekoniecznie jego własny. Współpracujcie ze swoimi sojusznikami — często uda wam się znaleźć lepsze cele przez podążanie za ich efektami kontroli tłumu, niż próbując zdziałać coś na własną rękę.'' }} Spojrzenie na bohatera center|600px Swain zawsze był skomplikowanym tematycznie bohaterem, ale różne aspekty jego charakteru nie tworzyły razem sensu. Był uznanym strategiem wojskowym w , ale na Summoner's Rift jego „strategia” polegała na zbliżaniu się do wrogów aż zginęli (albo aż skończyła mu się mana). No i oczywiście pozostaje kwestia kruków. i Swain zawsze byli razem, a Swain mógł zamieniać się w ptaka, ale w jaki sposób łączyło się to z jego rolą jako wojskowego taktyka?Spojrzenie na bohatera: Swain Trzeba było wiele ogarnąć, nim Swain mógł objąć rolę bezwzględnego lidera Noxusu, a główni deweloperzy, którzy nad nim pracowali, chcą podzielić się z wami tym, jak wyglądał cały ten proces. ZWYCIĘSTWO PRZEZ POŚWIĘCENIE Odpowiada autor fabuły '''David „Interlocutioner” Slagle' ;Jakie elementy oryginalnego Swaina chcecie pozostawić w aktualizacji? [[Plik:Swain Insights 02.jpg|right|300px|thumb|''Szkic, który wszystko rozpoczął.]] Oto potencjalnie kontrowersyjne, ale wiele wyjaśniające stwierdzenie: to jedna z pierwszych aktualizacji bohatera, nad którymi pracowałem, gdzie nie czułem, żeby to oryginalny bohater był dla nas głównym oparciem. Ważniejsze było to, żeby urzeczywistnić Swaina, który istniał w wyobraźni graczy. Idea na temat tego, kim jest Swain, zmieniła się wraz z rozwojem fabuły League prawdopodobnie bardziej niż w przypadku jakiegokolwiek innego bohatera. Zaczął jako dziwaczny geniusz walki, który jakimś cudem nigdy nie przegrał (chociaż rozmawiał tylko ze swoim ptakiem), a skończył jako błyskotliwy władca najbardziej okrutnej, zabójczej nacji w . W miarę jak bardziej definiowaliśmy Noxus, przyglądałem się Swainowi z myślą: „Wydawało mi się, że jest generałem, czemu więc nosi zielony szlafrok? Czemu zmienia się w człowieka-ptaka? Jak pomaga mu to zwyciężać w walkach?”. W starej fabule zdecydowanie były odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale sytuacja stawałaby się z czasem coraz dziwniejsza, gdybyśmy nie spróbowali znaleźć nowego punktu zaczepienia i nie zaczęli od tego, co ludzie myśleli na temat tego, kim jest Swain, zamiast od tego, kim rzeczywiście był. ;Jak podeszliście do aktualizacji historii i postaci Swaina? Myślę, że najbardziej interesujący bohaterowie w League to ci, którzy opierają się o znane archetypy, ale zmieniają je w taki sposób, żeby gracze mogli odkryć coś nowego. W przypadku Swaina zdecydowaliśmy, że archetypem będzie „bezwzględny dyktator”, więc rozwój jego historii polegał na odnalezieniu miejsca na dokonanie niespodziewanego zwrotu akcji. Swain jest dyktatorem, który potrafi narzucić innym swoją wolę, ponieważ dokonał faustowskiego paktu... którego skutki okazały się jednak odwrotne. Demon, z którym zawarł pakt, został przechytrzony (przynajmniej na tyle, na ile wiemy). A Swain jest tak bezwzględnym władcą, ponieważ jest w stanie czerpać z mocy demona i widzieć więcej niż inni — Swain planuje długofalowo i jest „wizjonerem” Noxusu. To pozwoliło nam oddać również cień dawnego archetypu „mistrza strategii”, ale w dużo bardziej zdefiniowany sposób. Zdobywając pełnego sekretów demona, Swain może rozsyłać przekaźniki swojej woli po Runeterze w postaci kruków, które zbierają wspomnienia od zmarłych. Niektóre z tych szeptów prześladują go, ukazując mu fragmenty mrocznej przyszłości. To sprawia, że Swain jest świetnym strategiem, ale nie tylko dlatego, że jest mądrzejszy. Swain jest najbardziej błyskotliwy, kiedy jest najbardziej brutalny. center|500px Kolejnym ważnym elementem aktualizacji Swaina była analiza jego psychiki. Wielu Noxian kieruje się tym, co według nich jest siłą, ale to przekonanie powinno być inne dla każdej postaci (w innym przypadku wszyscy mieliby dokładnie to samo do powiedzenia, a to nigdy nie doprowadziłoby do konfliktu). Swain wierzy w wizję siły poprzez zjednoczenie, nawet jeśli to on musi być tym złym. ;Co stanowiło największe wyzwanie przy aktualizacji Swaina? Zazwyczaj, kiedy robimy VGU, bohaterowie są prostsi, jeśli chodzi o ich motyw. W przypadku Swaina początkowo poświęciliśmy jego pakt z diabłem i motyw kruka, ponieważ najważniejszy był dla nas kluczowy aspekt „bezwzględnego dyktatora, który włada magią”. Jednak pierwsza wersja w ogóle nie przypominała Swaina i nie mogliśmy zrozumieć dlaczego. Niektórzy mówili, że nie był sobą, bo nie sprawiał wystarczająco wrażenia „noxiańskiego lidera”. Inni twierdzili, że to nigdy nie będzie Swain, jeśli nie kuleje. Albo nie ma kruków. Albo nawet nie tyle kruków ogólnie, co konkretnie Beatrice. Więc zaczęły się ciągłe próby wyważenia — próby zachowania wszystkich motywów, ale też zrozumienia, które i gdzie należy podkreślić. Rozmowy w zespole były wyjątkowo ciężkie, bo każdy miał swój pomysł w głowie i wyważenie zmieniało się ciągle wraz ze zmianami w zespole i rozmowami z osobami z zewnątrz. Ale im więcej tworzyliśmy, tym bardziej Swain stawał się zdefiniowany i można było zestawiać ze sobą stare i nowe elementy. Dopiero w ostatnich tygodniach wiele z naszych prac zaczęło się rzeczywiście sprawdzać. [[Plik:Swain Insights 04.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''Wczesne pomysły na animacje.]] NOWA WIZJA ''Opowiadają główny grafik '''Larry „The Bravo” Ray', główny grafik koncepcyjny Justin „Riot Earp” lbers i ilustrator Victor „3rd Colossus” Maury'' ;Jak nowa rola Swaina jako Wielkiego Generała Noxusu wpłynęła na jego projekt graficzny? Chcieliśmy, żeby projekt Swaina był prosty, szczególnie jego ubiór. Noxus ceni sobie przede wszystkim siłę, więc funkcjonalność jest ważniejsza od wyglądu. Może i Swain jest Wielkim Generałem Noxusu, ale ma głęboko gdzieś, co inni myślą na jego temat. Nosi praktyczną zbroję, podobną do takiej, jaką nosiłby jako żołnierz, a jedyną rzeczą podkreślającą jego status jest jego kapitański płaszcz. Myśleliśmy nad dodaniem dodatkowych elementów ozdobnych do jego płaszcza, ale Swain nie jest typem władcy, który pragnie dramatycznych elementów, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych innych runeterrańskich liderów (tak, patrzymy na ciebie, ). Wyobrażaliśmy sobie Swaina bardziej jako bohatera w stylu Dartha Vadera — w takim sensie, że ma odważny, prosty projekt i paletę kolorów. center|500px Swain stający się Wielkim Generałem Noxusu zrodził też wiele trudnych pytań jak chociażby: „W jakim powinien być wieku?”. Niektórzy twierdzili, że jedną z cech definiujących Swaina było to, że był staruszkiem League, ale jego starczy wiek nie pasował już dłużej do jego postaci. Swain jest tym, który na linii frontu dowodzi noxiańskim wojskiem w walce, inspirując i przygotowując żołnierzy na wojnę. Wydawało się bez sensu, żeby prowadzący szturm był starszym panem — musiał to być ktoś silny i pełen wigoru. Jednak Swain nie mógł też być jakimś młodym podlotkiem, bo nikt nie żywiłby do niego wtedy szacunku. Dlatego też Swain jest wojskowym w kwiecie wieku. Jest doświadczony zarówno w życiu, jak i w walce, a to właśnie zaskarbia mu szacunek jego ludzi. I mimo, że jego najlepsze lata są już pewnie za nim, wciąż jest szalenie potężny dzięki demonowi, którego uwięził. Stworzyliśmy wiele studyjnych portretów, żeby spróbować uchwycić ten idealny wygląd, gdzie Swain jest dojrzały i mądry, ale wciąż silny i zdolny do walki. Musiał wzbudzać respekt samą swoją obecnością. [[Plik:Swain Insights 06.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''Portrety studyjne.]] ''Z podobnych powodów zdecydowaliśmy się usunąć kuśtykanie i laskę Swaina (ciężko walczyć na linii frontu, podpierając się jednocześnie laską). Jednakże wiele osób uważało, że najbardziej inspirującą częścią postaci Swaina jest to, że jest niepełnosprawny, a jednocześnie dużo potężniejszy niż na to wygląda, więc postaraliśmy się znaleźć coś pomiędzy. W zaktualizowanej historii Swain stracił rękę i miał uszkodzoną nogę, jednak po zawarciu paktu z demonem jego ciało zregenerowało się. To, co inni uważali za słabość, zmieniło się w siłę, jednak jego ręka pełni teraz rolę przypomnienia o wyborze, którego dokonał. To typowy przykład Swaina zmieniającego przeszkodę w przewagę. Swain nie akceptuje niepowodzeń. Ponadto Swain nosi na nodze szynę, co jest ukłonem w stronę jego starego projektu, a po polach bitwy krążą plotki, że raczej woli tańczyć z laską. ;Jak wyglądało tworzenie portretu Swaina? Projekt wizualny Swaina przez cały proces produkcji był skupiony na surowym połączeniu bieli, czerni i czerwieni, więc starałem się zawrzeć to samo w jego portrecie. Sprawiał on wrażenie plakatu propagandowego, więc niektórzy uważali, że to może być lepsza opcja dla grafiki promocyjnej niż dla portretu. Nie byłem w stanie w pełni przekonać zespołu, żeby to wypróbować, więc poszliśmy na kompromis. [[Plik:Swain Insights 07.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''Grafikę wykonał Victor “3rd Colossus” Maury.]] ''Paleta kolorów stanowiła nie lada wyzwanie, ponieważ czerwień musi być w pełni nasycona (w przeciwnym razie zaczynała wyglądać jak róż), natomiast czerń może wyglądać nużąco lub ogólnie przyćmić całą kompozycję. Ciężko było znaleźć odpowiednie wyważenie i nie jestem pewien, czy mi się to udało. [[Plik:Swain Insights 08.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''Dużo myśleliśmy nad gestem, który Swain wykonuje swoją demoniczną ręką — chcieliśmy, żeby wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, ale zachowującego kontrolę z nutą złowieszczej swobody.]] KRUK KRUKOWI OKA NIE WYKOLE ''Opowiada projektant gry '''Alex „Wav3break” Huang' ;Jakie elementy oryginalnych umiejętności Swaina chcecie pozostawić? ''Od początku były trzy rzeczy, które chcieliśmy zatrzymać: #''Zdolność Swaina do wkraczania do walk drużynowych w roli maga pierwszej linii.'' #''Zdolność do unieruchamiania. Jest to podstawa jego postaci.'' #''Mechanikę kradzieży życia i leczenia.'' Nic innego nie było pewne, nawet jego transformacja. A to wszystko dlatego, że podczas wczesnej fazy projektowej mieliśmy problem, żeby znaleźć wersję, do której pasował wielki moment transformacji (czyli coś satysfakcjonującego i ekscytującego), która jednocześnie nie byłaby za bardzo przegięta. Kończyliśmy z różnymi wersjami, którym zawsze czegoś brakowało, tzn. nie różniły się niczym z gry na grę (tak jak stara 20px|border|link= superumiejętność Swaina) lub też Swain zyskiwał niesamowitą ilość mocy i ciężko było w jakikolwiek sposób grać przeciw niemu. ;Jak przebiegał proces dodania transformacji? Pomimo wczesnych problemów, wciąż chcieliśmy włączyć jakąś formę transformacji do zestawu Swaina. Jeszcze jakoś na dwa miesiące przed jego debiutem na PBE transformacja była na „E” i działała podobnie do starej superumiejętności, gdzie wysysał życie z pobliskich wrogów. Robiąc to nie mógł rzucać żadnych zaklęć, ale zyskiwał prędkość ruchu. Swain zbierał dusze bohaterów, którzy zginęli wokół niego i mógł użyć pięciu dusz do rzucenia wzmocnionej wersji transformacji, co w efekcie było tą samą umiejętnością, tyle że silniejszą. Było kilka powodów, dla których zrezygnowaliśmy z tej wersji. Wymóg zebrania pewnej liczby dusz do wykorzystania silniejszej transformacji tworzył przede wszystkim sytuacje, w których albo prosperował, albo „głodował”, co nie było fajne ani dla niego, ani dla jego przeciwników. Poza tym były też obawy związane z jego motywem — Swain miał pełnić kontrolę nad demonem, a jednak był zupełnie uciszony w formie demona. Nie wydawało się, żeby Swain zyskiwał moc poprzez transformację, więc trochę nie oddawało to jego konceptu. Żeby spróbować rozwiązać te problemy, przenieśliśmy transformację na jego superumiejętność, dając jej dłuższy czas odnowienia. Zwiększenie czasu odnowienia oznaczało, że mogliśmy dodać tej umiejętności więcej mocy. Nowy Swain nie potrzebuje już określonej liczby dusz do transformacji. Zamiast tego ma dostęp do silniejszej umiejętności w swojej superformie, a obrażenia, które zadaje, zwiększają się w zależności od tego, ile dusz może „wydać”. Może też używać innych umiejętności w formie demona. To wszystko razem pozwoliło na stworzenie bardziej charakterystycznej superumiejętności, a jednocześnie lepiej odpowiadało motywowi Swaina. [[Plik:Swain Insights 09.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''Eksploracje pomysłów na demona, którego moce Swain przejął i wykorzystuje; wpłynęło to na jego formę demona w grze.]] A CO Z PTAKAMI?! ''Opowiadają '''Interlocutioner', The Bravo Ray, RiotEarp, 3rd Collosus i Wav3Break'' To prawda — w czasie prac nad Swainem był moment, kiedy nie miał żadnych kruków. Beatrice i jej pierzaści kumple zniknęli zupełnie, kiedy próbowaliśmy uprościć mnogość motywów Swaina (a poza tym chcieliśmy, żeby było jasne, że to sam Swain jest źródłem swojej mocy, a nie jego ptaki). Ale oparcie się tylko na motywie „bezwzględnego dyktatora” i „mrocznego maga” wydawało się nie do końca w porządku. To po prostu nie był w pełni Swain. W końcu zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że będziemy potrzebować ptaków. center|500px Gdy skupialiśmy postać Swaina na idei maga śmierci, nie miał żadnych ptasich elementów w swojej superformie. Wtedy zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać: „A może by tak dać mu chociaż skrzydła, coś w tylu Anioła Śmierci?”. Jak dodaliśmy do gry „ptasią formę” (czyli skrzydła), od razu zaczął bardziej przypominać Swaina. A potem, gdy dodaliśmy złowieszczo unoszące się ptaszyska, wszystko zaczęło w końcu tworzyć spójną całość. Dodaliśmy też żelazne pióra na jego płaszczu, co połączyło go w nieco mniej bezpośredni sposób z motywem kruków, jednocześnie wskazując na skrzydła, które pojawiają się w demonicznej formie. W tym momencie gra Swainem była już całkiem solidna — bez kruków, które odwalałyby za niego całą robotę. Stwierdziliśmy jednak, że możemy zrobić coś ujmującego, coś nowego w League. Powiedzmy może po prostu, że nie pozbyliśmy się Beatrice — my ją rozmnożyliśmy. Stare umiejętności . W przypadku, gdy zdobędzie zabójstwo lub asystę na wrogim bohaterze dodatkowo odzyskuje (9% maksymalnej many). | Poziomy = | Celowanie = * Ożywienie Padliny to pół-wzmocnienie aktywujące się po zabiciu przez Swaina wrogiej jednostki lub po zdobyciu asysty. | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = }} / | Koszt = 60/65/70/75/80 many | Czas = 14/13/12/11/10 sek. | Opis = : Swain posyła w wybrane miejsce, w którym pozostaje przez 4 sekundy. | Opis 2 = Beatrice zadaje obrażenia magiczne wybranemu wrogowi i go o %. W pierwszej kolejności wybiera cele będące pod wpływem , w drugiej kolejności wrogich bohaterów, a potem pozostałe pobliskie wrogie jednostki w zasięgu Stwory otrzymują o 100% więcej obrażeń i są natychmiast wykańczane, gdy posiadają poniżej (10 maksymalnego zdrowia). | Poziomy 2 = * Spowolnienie: 20/25/30/35/40% ; Normalne: :* Obrażenia magiczne na sekundę: 25/40/55/70/85 (+30% mocy umiejętności) :* Całkowite obrażenia magiczne: 100/160/220/280/340 (+120% mocy umiejętności) ; Stwory: :* Obrażenia magiczne na sekundę: 50/80/110/140/170 (+60% mocy umiejętności) :* Całkowite obrażenia magiczne: 200/320/440/560/680 (+240% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = * Wyniszczenie to pojedynczo celowana umiejętność zadająca obrażenia w czasie. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = W czasie | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = nie blokują umiejętności. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Wyniszczenie posiada czas rzucania, ale nie przerywa pozostałych czynności Swaina. | Film = }} : Swain oznacza wybrany obszar. Po 0.875 sekundy z obszaru wyrastają szpony, które zadają obrażenia magiczne wszystkim wrogom w obszarze i unieruchamia ich na krótką chwilę. | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne: 80/120/160/200/240 (+70% mocy umiejętności) * Unieruchomienie: 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 sek. | Celowanie = * Nigdyruch to celowana w miejsce docelowe umiejętność obszarowa. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Obszar działania = * Promień: 125 | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = }} : Swain przeklina wybranego wroga i nakłada na niego klątwę, która zadaje obrażenia magiczne co 1 sekundę przez 4 sekundy oraz zwiększa otrzymywane przez niego obrażenia o 20% na czas trwania. | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne: 50/80/110/140/170 (+100% mocy umiejętności) * Ulepszone obrażenia magiczne: 60/96/132/168/204 (+120% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = * Udręka to pojedynczo celowana na wroga umiejętność. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = W czasie | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Pocisk = | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = }} : Swain przyjmuje postać demonicznego kruka i wysyła kruka co 0.2 sekundy; maksymalnie do 5 kruków naraz. Każdy kruk zadaje obrażenia magiczne wybranego pobliskiemu wrogowi i leczy się. | Opis 2 = Krwiożercze Stado w pierwszej kolejności wybiera wrogich bohaterów, nie może 2 razy z rzędu zaatakować tego samego celu, a każdy wróg może zostać zaatakowany tylko przez 1 kruka naraz i tylko 1 raz na sekundę. | Opis 3 = Krwiożercze Stado może zostać przerwane minimalnie po 2 sekundach od aktywacji i przerywa się automatycznie, gdy Swainowi zabranie many. | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne: 50/70/90 (+20% mocy umiejętności) ; Normalne: :* Uleczenie: 8/11/13 (+3% mocy umiejętności) ; Bohaterowie: * Uleczenie: 30/45/60 (+10% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = * Krwiożercze Stado to przełączana umiejętność celowana automatycznie. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = W czasie | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Pocisk = | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = nie blokują umiejętności. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Krwiożercze Stado posiada czas rzucania, ale nie przerywa pozostałych czynności Swaina. * Krwiożercze Stado nie jest klasyfikowane jako umiejętność ładowana, dlatego efekty kontroli tłumu nie przerywają jej. * Mimo tego, że kruki posiadają animację powrotu do Swaina po trafieniu wroga, to nie wpływa ona na uleczenie w żaden sposób. | Film = }} Wskazówki * Jeżeli masz problemy z trafieniem przeciwnika , użyj , aby spowolnić wroga. * Podczas pobytu w alei oceń siłę swoich przeciwników, aby być odpowiednio agresywnym za pomocą . Jeżeli są silniejsi, trzymanie się z tyłu i używanie oraz jest bardziej opłacalne. Obrazy Swain.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Swaina (w wykonaniu Eduardo Gonzalez) Swain BilgewaterSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Swaina z Bilgewater Swain Tyrant concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Swaina Tyrana (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Swain Tyrant concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna kruczej formy Swaina Tyrana (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Swain pierwszy portret.jpg|Pierwszy portret Swaina Swain dziwny portret.jpg|Drugi, niewykorzystany w grze portret Swaina (z czasu masowej aktualizacji portretów Bohaterów; przerobiony na aktualny) en:Swain/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów